real_life_villainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Luis Garavito
Luis Alfredo Garavito Cubillos, also known as The Beast and Tribilín (which translates to Goofy) (January 25th, 1957 - ) is a Columbian serial killer and rapist. He has the title of being one of the most deadliest mass murderers of all time, as he confessed to killing over 140 children and has been suspected to have well over 400 victims. At least 138 killings have been confirmed. He has been described by local media as "the world's worst serial killer." The Guinness Book of World Records lists another Colombian, Pedro López, known as the Monster of the Andes, as the largest-scale serial killer of modern times. However, in terms of the number of confirmed victims Garavito tops the list followed by López. Biography Though Garavito's mother is unknown, it had been speculated from the community of Génova that Garavito's mother had been a long-time prostitute. During the time of working as a prostitute, Garavito's mother had been brutally abused by Garavito's father, who was a heavy alcoholic and would also abuse Garavito's siblings - including Garavito himself. Around this time, Garavito's father would force Garavito to watch his mother conduct in sexual intercourse with her clients, letting his mother's clients sexually abuse and molest Garavito. Under the influence of drugs, Garavito's mother couldn't do anything due to the abuse and torture of Garavito's alcoholic father. Garavito eventually ran away from home and survived on the Colombian streets. At the age of eight, Garavito was found by a pedophile. The man promised Garavito a hot meal and a place to rest; reluctantly, Garavito accepted the offer, but instead of the hot meal and a place to sleep, the man led Garavito to an abandoned house where Garavito was sexually assaulted. A few days after, Garavito then joined a rebellious gang for protection. The gang often robbed the Colombian civilians for food, money, and cars, which they exchanged for money at local chop shops Garavito started working as soon as he left home, traveling a substantial amount to keep up with the job demands in Colombia. Although he frequently moved, Garavito had a girlfriend named Teresa. His girlfriend had a small child which she recalls him getting along with very well. Garavito was known by his friends to be kind, yet easily angered. Garavito's victims were clearly identified by their age, gender and social status. Garavito targeted boys between the ages of 6 to 16 who were either homeless, peasants, or orphaned. He would approach the young boys, either on the crowded streets or alone in the countryside, and lure them away by bribing them with small gifts such as money, candy or odd jobs. He offered easy work for money and even disguised himself as different characters who could be seen as legitimately offering work to the boy, such as a priest, a farmer, a homeless man, a street vendor, a drug dealer, an elderly man, and a gambler. To prevent suspicions about his activities from developing, Garavito would change his disguise often. Once he had the trust of a child, Garavito would walk with the boy until they were tired and vulnerable, which then made them easy to handle. First, their hands were bound. Then, Garavito would remove all their clothes, and proceed to torture, rape, and sometimes decapitate them. Usually the boy would endure prolonged rape and torture by having his buttocks stabbed and sharpened objects inserted into his anus; his testicles were often severed and placed into his mouth. The bodies of the children were all found completely naked, and all bore bite marks and signs of anal penetration; bottles of lubricant were found near the bodies, along with empty liquor bottles. Most corpses showed signs of prolonged torture. Beginning in 1992, boys between the ages of 6 through 16 began disappearing rapidly from the streets of Colombia. Due to the decades long civil war, many children in Colombia were poor, homeless, or orphaned. For years, these murders had gone unnoticed because many of the victims had no police report filed on their disappearance. Clusters of bodies had begun popping up all over Colombia, yet authorities did not take much notice until 1997, when mass graves were uncovered. This large number of missing children called for a widespread investigation, as these killings were not confined to a specific area. In February 1998, outside the town of Génova, Colombia, the bodies of two naked children were found lying next to each other on a hill. The next day, only meters away, another child's naked body was found. All three bodies had their hands bound and bore signs of sexual abuse. The victims' necks were severely cut, and bruises were on their backs, genitals, legs and buttocks. The murder weapon was found in the same area as the bodies. A note that had been found at the crime scene had an address written on it; this information led them to Garavito's girlfriend. She was contacted, but told police that she had not seen Garavito in months. She did, however, give to the police a bag that he had left in her possession, which contained a number of Garavito's belongings. These items included pictures of young boys, detailed journals of his murders, tally marks of his victims, and bills. This new information led them to Garavito's residence, but the property was vacant. Detectives believed that Garavito was either traveling for work or away attempting to find his next victim. He was picked up by the local police just a few days later, on an unrelated charge of attempted rape against an adolescent boy. A homeless man had been close enough to observe the struggle between Garavito and the child, and felt it necessary to rescue the adolescent. Garavito was arrested and, unbeknownst to them, the police had in their custody the man who was the most wanted killer in Colombia. The judicial body ruled that all Garavito's sentences total 1,853 years and nine days in jail. The name of the prison where he is currently incarcerated is not public knowledge. See Also *Gilles de Rais *Dean Corll *William Bonin *John Wayne Gacy Category:Male Category:Modern Villains Category:Serial Killer Category:Rapists Category:Imprisoned Category:Living Villains Category:Murderer Category:Torturer Category:Perverts Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Charismatic Category:Tricksters Category:Mass Murderers Category:Barbarians Category:Homicidal Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Misopedists Category:One-Man Army Category:Mutilators Category:Mastermind Category:Elderly Category:Wrathful Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Master Manipulator Category:Thugs Category:Sadists Category:Kidnapper Category:Latin American Villains Category:From Nobody to Nightmare